voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
D 2the avid
D_2the_avid, shortened to David, is one of the main protagonists in Voltz Wars and was best friends with his mentor, Finbarhawkes until he put him on trial for the torture of Rory Blackhammer Jr. and is the co-founder of FND Games. He must fight to protect him, Elysium and the entirety of Minecraft from his enemies, TDK and former member of FMB, Edd2012 and more recently the former friend Finbarhawkes. David is the only one who can stop Edd for he is the Porkborn. Biography Season One Prologue David became involved in a war that his ally, Finbar, started after Finbar stole materials from their former friend, Pyrostasis. Since then, the two have been attempting to destroy each other in battle. Galactus the Cow Soon after establishing a base, David met a cow which he took as a pet and named Galactus. Galactus was later killed by an explosion set by Pyro. This caused a Red Matter Bomb to go off, therefore, Finbar and David has to move their base. Volcano Lair Soon after the death of Galactus, David and Finbar created a Volcano Lair in a volcano. Little did they know, that the volcano was near Pyro's base. After a huge battle in the Twilight Forest, the apocalypse occurred and Finbar and Pyro worked together to evacuate, before they landed in a new world years later. Season 2 After D 2the avid and Finbarhawkes both gained lots of supporters in their war with Pyro both Pyro and finbar both opened a factions server and opened factions for there supporters then fought until Pyro unfairly banned FnD from Pyro's servers creating the fast and unexpected ending. Season 3 David was an important character in the third series and one of the main protagonists.After the self destruction of the first base he and Finbar moved to an underground base. A while later he found out he was the Porkborn (his father was a pig demon). Now he is the only one who can destroy Edd. He is referred to as Sir David Porkborn. Season 4 After being anti-mattered by FMB David made a symbol out of torches which told Jermaine to land the project. After Finbar entered the project he discovered David was a successful genetic scientist and, after many failed attempts, had cloned himself 48 times, making D_3the_avid through to D_50the_avid. Of these 14 were lost (D_37the_avid to D_50the_avid) as a result of Operation Early Dawn. Finbar was convicted of torture of Rory Blackhammer Jr. and found guilty of the charges but in anger set off incendiary bombs all over Elysium and looted diamonds and other ores to start his own "evil empire". It is unknown who was killed in the fire. David currently resides in the City of Elysium with Jermaine and the Pirates plotting his revenge. David went to the Twilight Forest to extract resources but things weren't quite the same as David remembered. He then gets lost in the endless array of Forest and fog but runs across Twilight Elves who later accept David in. After talking with Lady Areth, she reveals that a powerful being (most likely Edd) came and up lifted the kingdom bringing happiness and joy. He then gave one of the wizards a "glowing steak", presuming it's a Porkcrux, in which the wizards eats. It is unknown exactly what happens but the Lady recalls waking up to a mighty explosion and with the capital city burning and destroyed. The remaining elves rally and hide from the powerful being. David agrees to help by traveling to Galardon Tower with a team of Elf City Guards to restore things back to normal. They journey to Galardon Tower and after battling many wizards, they meet with Galardon himself. Galardon slays all the City Guards but David managed to kill him with Ukufutheka lifting the curse upon The Twilight Forest and restoring things to normal again. It is discovered that he has a Porkcrux of control on him leading to the conclusion that in fact Edd did control him to take over the Twilight Trivia David is referred to as the "Goofy Ginger Friend of Finbarhawkes" by Edd. He also claims to be the "Brian Cox of History", and is confirmed to be Sir David the Porkborn. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters